Willing Patriots
Willing Patriots is the first level of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. After the events of Modern Warfare 2 the US Army has been swamped by thousands of willing patriots ready to serve their country. It is up to experienced US troops to train these new units to fight on their home soil and overseas. Walkthrough This level is simply a guide to basic combat as well as a tool for determining which difficulty you should play the game. You start with Sergeant Foley and Corporal Dunn at a makeshift barracks on the National Mall, Washington DC. First off all you must demonstrate the effects of firing from the hip to the recruits and then the merits of taking a stable position and aiming down the sights. Next is the use of a sidearm and the increased speed of changing weapons when it’s equipped. After this there is a brief introduction of breaching light and then heavy cover, the first simply with the M4A1 and the later with an Frag Grenade. Finally Foley discuss the importance of a knife and how it can save a soldier’s life. After the demonstration is over Ramirez is called over by Colonel Marshall to run a simulation of breaching into a tower. The player is given a choice of weapons and a Dynamic Hammer and then has to move through to the top of the structure shooting the OpFor and Spetsnaz targets without killing any civilians. Once done the player must ring the bell and slide down the pole to get a time score and a recommendation for the level the player must play on. From the player has to head to the landed Black Hawk to join the final push. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons M4A1.png|M4A1 w/ Holographic Sight M9.png|M9 FRAG.jpg|Frag Grenades x4 Found in Level AK-MW2.jpg|AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Foregrip UMP45.png|UMP45 M1014.png|M1014 w/ Red Dot Sight PP2000.jpg|PP2000 TMP.jpg|TMP w/ ACOG Scope USP.45.jpg|USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife Dynamic.jpg|Dynamic Hammer Transcript Footage from Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2 plays, an article mentioning the disavoing of Task Force 141 is seen too. Price: This is for the record.... General Shepherd: - History is written by the Victor Price: - History is filled with liars. If he lives, and we die, his truth becomes written - and ours is lost. Footage, articles and documents pertaining to the Second Russian Civil War are shown; this includes Khaled Al-Asad's killing of President Al-Fulani and the death of Imran Zakhaev. Kamarov: - Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price. Shepherd: - We fought and bled alongside the Russians; we should've known they’d hate us for it. Footage from the Zakhaev Airport Massacre is shown, alongside Makarov's CIA dossier; also a list of the dead from the massacre and a newspaper clipping with the heading "U.S. Army Ranger participates in Airport massacre; Russians demand war with U.S. Makarov: S nami bog. Remember - no Russian. Shepherd: But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. Makarov: When they find that body...all of Russia will cry for war. A list of Makarov's previous exploits is shown Shepherd: Makarov's no prize, he's a whore. A mad-dog killer for the highest bidder. Soap: One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Shepherd: Makarov just laid thousands of bodies at the feet of an American. Price: - Makarov...you ever heard the old saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Ghost: - The Russians ain't gonna let this massacre go unanswered. It's gonna get bloody. Soap: Now in the eyes of the world, they're the victims. Nobody's gonna say a word when the Russians club every American they can reach." Price: You wanna put out an oil fire, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame. We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang. Footage from "Of Their Own Accord", "Second Sun", and "Whiskey Hotel" is shown, as is part of the intro cutscene from "Second Sun" Shepherd: When they speak of this moment, we will not be the ones who stood guard while America died. One man is responsible for all this. Makarov must be brought to light. William Cullen: Whatever you need, General. You've got a blank check. Price: To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take...inventory... Makarov - Price, one day you're going to find that cuts both ways. Shepherd is using Site Hotel Bravo. You know where it is, I'll see you in hell." Footage of the nuclear device detoniating during "Shock and Awe" is shown, along with a list of the Marines that were killed. Shepherd: Five years ago, I lost thiry thousand men in the blink of an eye. And the world just fuckin' watched. Price: But the sand and the rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare... They will remember us. For this. Because out of all our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves. ''Wanted Posters of Captain MacTavish and Captain Price Price: Shepherd will be a hero... Shepherd: - Tomorrow there will be no shortage of volunteers, no shortage of patriots. Ranger: -'' So when are we goin' to Moscow? Dunn: -'' ''Not soon enough man. But I know we're gonna burn it down when we get there. Price: But only if he lives...and we die. Foley: - When the time's right, Corporal. When the time's right. Shepherd: - I know you understand. ''A short pause Makarov: It doesn't take the most powerful nations on Earth to create the next global conflict. A series of camera feeds, newspaper articles, and images of World War III are shown. Makarov: Just the will of a single man. ''Cut Scene Ends Foley: - I am impressed with the turnout your patriot spirit is enviable but that doesn’t make you invincible. Private Ramirez is going to show you how to fight our enemy. A target appears Foley: - Many of you probably shoot like they do in the movies from the hip. It’s sloppy and wastes ammunition. Show them Private Ramirez shoots the targets from the hip Foley: - See just like I told you. In the Rangers we take a stable position and aim down our sights. It makes for a cleaner kill. Ramirez shoots at targets by aiming down his sights Dunn: - A lot cleaner don’t you agree Crowd Mumbles and Nods Foley: - On the battlefield there won’t always be time to reload. Switching to your sidearm is quick and will give you a chance to clear the suppress your enemies allowing you to reload at your convenience not his. Ramirez swaps to his pistol and then back to his Assault Rifle. Dunn pulls a lever and a wooden board emerges in front of a target. Foley: - Enemies behind light cover can be hit by your Bullets as the Private will demonstrate Ramirez hits the target through the board. A second target emerges from behind a stone wall Foley: - Grenades can be thrown over enemy cover and hit multiple targets but for the love of god don’t throw them up hill Ramirez throws a grenade over the wall to hit the target Foley: - And finally we have the standard issue Tactical Knife. This is your last line of defense if all others fail. That’s about it Ramirez, Cornel Marshall wanted to access your skills. Head over to the tower and show him what you can do. Turns to Crowd Okay line up and lets see what you have learnt. Ramirez goes to the tower and finds Cornel Marshall by a tray of weapons Marshall: - Ramirez lets see you run the tower. Take what ever you need and the Dynamic Hammer. You will be going in solo with no radio contact. Take out all the contacts and ring the bell at the top. Ramirez takes the Hammer and enters the tower cleaning out the targets before ringing the bell and sliding down the pole. The player then can run the Tower again or select a difficulty and leave Foley: - Ramirez it’s happened Ivan is down to One Base and command wants us to lead the way. The player follows Foley and Dunn and gets into the Black Hawk Foley: - Lets go. We have an appointment in New York. Tower Run Results 60:00 Seconds or Less – Veteran Difficulty 75:00 to 61:00 Seconds - Hardened Difficulty 90:00 to 76:00 Seconds - Regular Difficulty 91:00 Seconds or more - Recruit Difficulty Achievements Welcome to the War (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened difficulties Keep in Shape (10G): - Climb the Tower in under 60:00 Seconds Trivia Basic Training From the fact that your are on the National Mall it can be assumed that most east coast military bases have been destroyed by the Russian Invasion The level is very similar to the Modern Warfare Level S.S.D.D in which you also have to train new recruits The area the level takes place in is the same area as Of Their Own Accord takes place When breaching with the Dynamic Hammer you automatically draw your sidearm The Tower is essentially the same as the Pit in the level S.S.D.D Miscellaneous The level name is a reference to one of Shepherd’s Lines in Modern Warfare 2 The Achievement Keep in Shape refers to a tower in a castle being called a Keep Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels